Pandora & Cook- You Found Me
by Jabi07
Summary: Panda comes back to Bristol after leaving college and goes to live with Cook the only one who wants to help her!
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora & Cook- You Found Me**

**Part One**

**Pandora POV**

i felt my nerves kick in, as soon as i walked inside the dingey old pub i could hear dear old Cookie shouting and laughing, i smiled happily at the sight of him downing a pint and making out with a blonde girl, it was like a flashback, like nothing had changed between us all! i shock my head and walked over to the bar,

"Well Cookie! i see that you havent changed much!" Cookie froze for a brief second before turning away from the blonde girl, he had a huge grin on his face as he looked me up and down, which to be honest made me feel slightly paranoid,

"wow i cant believe its really you! my panda pops!" i smiled back proud that he called me his panda pops,

"well dont just stand there give me a hug you crazy bitch!" before i had the chance, cookie gripped onto me tightly and spun me around in his arms, even though i felt really dizzy i couldnt help but laugh,

"cookie please im going to be sick!" cookie put me down but still had one arm wrapped around me,

"sorry pops! must get you a drink in!"

"thanks cookie! im glad that your this pleased to see me!"

"of course i am! i missed my little pops!" i flashed him a huge grin, glad that someone wanted to spend time with me, just having fun and talking with me because they wanted to was really nice! Cookie bought us both a drink and lead me over to a small corner table, once we had sat down, he took a huge gulp of his pint before leaning closer to me,

"so why you here pops?!" my heart raced rapidly and i felt my eyes stinging, my throat going dry, i didnt want to cry in front of cookie as i didnt want to seem like a baby, so i swallowed hard trying to remove the massive lump in my throat, also i was blinking rapidly trying to fight back tears that i felt forming, cookie reached over and squeezed my hand, his face frowning with worry,

"whats happened Panda?!" i looked down not wanting to look at him,

"cookie...i didnt want to cry...youd think i was a huge baby!" cook pulled me into his chest a stroked my hair, ive never seen him so gentle to me before, only to effy really, so i was a little taken aback by it all that all the emotion that i held up inside me burst out of me, oh god i am so useless! i didnt want to tell cookie, thats not why i came here! i just really needed to see his cheeky face, and have one night to forget my heartbreak!

"panda pops! please tell me babe otherwise i cant help you!" cookie said gently, clinging onto me tighter, it was nice being held and reasured for once, oh ive really missed my cookie! i heistantly pulled myself up and looked straight at cookie, whose face was a deathly white, he looked petrified!

"oh cookie! im sorry i didnt mean to frighten you!"

"Pands please just speak to me!" i took a deep breath,

"where do i begin cookie! well me and tomas broke up...he cheated on me again...so i came back home to see effy...and she wont spend time with me...god im so useless!" cookie put both his hands onto my face,

"Pandora moon you are not useless! now come on lets get totally fucked and then youll come back to mine okay!?" i nodded at him,

"cookie? your the first person in ages that actually wants to be in my company!"

"well its everyone elses loss!" we both grinned back at each other and knocked back our drinks, which made me splutter slightly, making cookie chuckle and stroke my face,

"oh panda pops! ive missed you!"

"yeah ditto! do you fancy some chips?" cookie shrugged, stood up and took out his hand to me which i took smiling happily at the gesture, the blonde girl strutted over to us as we were heading out the door,

"uh where do you think your going with freak?!" i sagged sadly behind cookie, but cookie came closer to the girl,

"uh none of your buisness slag! and i would choose pops over you anyday!" i smiled gratefully again and watched the blonde girl embarrassed walking back towards the bar, i laughed,

"cookie! that was brilliant!"

"no worries pops! now come on lets get those chips!" he lead me out the pub, and we both walked side by side talking non stop to the chippy, it felt so good spending time with someone that actually wanted to hear what you were thinking or whats been happening with your day, we shared a big bag of chips while we walked back to his flat, which was over at the estate area, it was also on the very top floor,

"And why again cant we use the lift?!" i ask out of breath, feeling my body tempature rising and feeling sweat dripping off my face,

"cause its broken! dont worry pops we are nearly there!"

"nearly there?!"

"like another flight of stairs! you want me to give you a piggyback?!"

"no its fine...you cant carry me anyway!"

"uh who says?!" cookie picks me up and continues walking up the stairs,

"uh cookie...this isnt a piggyback?!" cookie burst out laughing, which confused me what was so funny bout that,

"i know its not pops! here home sweet home!" he gently puts me down, pulls out a small key and opens the front door, he gestures for me to walk in first so i do, oh god it looks exactly like tomases old flat, my heart starts beating rapidly my eyes watering again, i felt cookies hand behind me touch my shoulder gently,

"Pops i know its not that nice here...but its home!" i turned to faced him, oh bless him he thought that i didnt want to live in his flat,

"cookie its fine really...just looks familar to tomases old flat!"

"oh of course it does! fuck im so sorry pops i didnt think!" i take his hand and squeeze it gently,

"its okay cookie! now come on lets have some fun!"

"your right pops! go sit down while i put some music on!"

**Cooks POV**

My head was pounding! my stomach churning, eurgh hated the hungovers they never get any easier! maybe ill just have to never stop getting wasted so that i wont feel this shit again! i rub my eyes and slowly lift my head off the pillows, i look down at a peaceful Panda and a smile spreads my face, she was beautiful panda pops was! and deserved better than that tomas! after watching panda pops for a few miniutes and preparing myself to get out of bed, i heistantly threw back the covers and scrambled out the bed, i walked into the kitchen and decided that pops needed a smile so i wanted to make her some breakfast in bed, but opening my fridge i was disapointed as all that was in there was booze and gone off milk! brilliant! i cant give my mate gone off milk or beer for breakfast and i couldnt go to the shops, as i had no more money left! fuck! i slam the fridge door shut annoyed at myself for being a useless prat as usual!

"Morning cookie!" i turned towards a smiling Panda, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily,

"morning pops! you alright?!"

"yeah! soo...what the plan for today?!" i shrugged sitting down beside her, she leaned over and felt my forehead,

"what the fuck are you doing pops?!"

"checking your temparture, you look ill!"

"im not im hungover!"

"oh right sorry!" panda moved her hand away, grinning away at me, oh i loved panda when shes happy, which is most the time, in fact the only time ive seen her really sad was last night over that dick tomas oh and uh effy, his heart hammered hard against his chest as soon as he thought her name, oh how he missed eff! but he could never see her again! for one it would be too painful and most importantly he was too afraid to go back down that route of getting his heart broken! it was way too painful!

"hello cookie! you listening to me!?" i shock my head, focusing on panda,

"uh yeah sorry pops you were saying?!"

"that maybe we could go get some breakfast my treat?!"

"uh yeah sure thing! ill get breakfast tomorow!"

"you dont have to cookie! youve already let me stay here!"

"dont be daft your always welcome here pops!" i kissed her softly on the mouth before getting my hoodie,

"come on then pops! lets get eating!" she gave me a slight smile, as if she was wanting to say something, she then stood up and walked over to me, taking my arm into hers she walked quietly beside me out the flat, i kept watching her expecting her to speak at any moment, but she was silent,

"Pops, what you thinking?!"

"uh nothing...its nothing!"

"pops your a terrible liar! come on you can tell me anything!" panda looked at me she looked scared,

"ok cookie but promise me you wont get mad?!"

"i promise pops!"

"well i wanted to ask you why you shut yourself off away from everyone?!" i sighed, then i saw and felt panda shaking, oh god i dont want pops scared of me! that really pains me!

"pops, after freds...died things changed...painful changes...but shit happens and ive learnt to deal with it!" i was waiting for panda to say her usual positive and quirky advice on life instead,

"yeah it is really fucking shit cookie! but we cant get on with it...can we!" that made my heart ache with sadness, Pandora Moon has given up all the happiness and spirit was fading rapidly, well i have to do something i have to get my pops back the happy go lucky girl who i adore!

"pops listen to me, you can do and be anyone you want to be! your not useless okay you have to believe that!" panda shrugged and walked on ahead, i watched her for a moment before following behind her, there was only one thing to do! even though it made me tremble with fear, i would do it for pops i had too! oh god after breakfast ill go see eff!


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

**Pandoras POV**

After breakfast, Cook walked me over to my well my mums house, before heading off he was too be perfectly honest acting suspiciously shiftily, all through our breakfast he was looking deep in thought, he hardly touched his breakfast! i hope that it isnt me causing the weirdness in him, as i dont want to upset cookie or anyone for that matter, i knock on the front door and walk inside, the house hant changed at all!

"Mum! its me Panda!" my mum came running hurridly out the kitchen, a smile beaming from her face as she came closer she wrapped her arms around me,

"Panda! such a wonderful surprise! i had no idea you were coming home from collage!" my heart pounded in my chest, my eyes watering, a lump raising in my throat, oh god the moment i have been dreading the moment i left america!

"uhm mum...about college theres something you should know!"

"oh really! come on through to the kitchen then im in the middle of baking brownies!" i droped into the kitchen, watching my mum happily cooking, unaware that her happy and cheery mood is about to change,

"Mum...i am not...i cant go...what im trying to say is that...i have left college!" my mum froze in the position she was in, her face filled with surprise and horror, my body started shaking, i had to try and explain before she composes herself and turns to anger!

"well...what happened was..."

"was that you want to throw your life away! oh panda how long are you going to follow and idolise that effy girl!"

"what?!" i was confused what has effy got to do with my decision to leave college, my mum put her hands firmly on her hips, her face livid,

"you know perfectly well what im on about young lady! that effy is such a bad example on you! god knows what you two get upto when your together!" my shakes of nerves had turned into shaking in anger,

"EFFY IS MY MATE! THE SHIT WEVE ALL BEEN THROUGH IS SO FUCKED UP! I WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DUMB KID!" I rushed out of the house leaving a shocked and taken aback mum frozen again on the spot, as soon as i closed the front door behind me i pulled out my phone, wipng the tears away as i dialled cookies number, it went straight to his voicemail! i sighed not quite sure where to go now! maybe ill just go back to the flat, cookie did give me the spare key! so i headed towards the quiet bus stop and waited for the next bus.

**Cooks POV**

My heart was beating out of my chest, i stood at the end of the all to familar street, unable to move any further, oh come on cook! you can do it! you have to do this for Panda! sweet loyal panda! i pulled out a packet of fags out of my trouser pockets and lit it, slowly taking a long drag off of it, one fag to calm myself and i will go knock on her door,

"Hey cook!" my heart raced rapidly inside my chest of the sound behind me, the voice ive ached to hear again, i slowly turned to see a drawn and pale looking effy, her body laugague wasnt welcoming or at all pleased to see me, i gave a small smile,

"uh hi eff!" she glared at stepped closer to me, my heart skipping as she did so,

"i told you before never call me eff again! its elizabeth!" i shock my head,

"okay sorry elizabeth! uh listen i came here..."

"i couldnt give a fuck why your here i just want you to not to come back! ever!"

"is that what you said to panda?!"

"oh i see shes gone running to you now has she!"

"why you fucking being like this?!"

"like what?!"

"so cold! panda loves you your her best mate!"

"well i dont love her! shes so pathetic and needy!" i glared back at effy, a unknown anger growing towards her,

"you know what fine push everyone away! its your lost effy!" i say shoving passed her, feeling so hurt and heartbroken at the change of effy! i hated it! maybe i deserve the response that i have just gotten from her but nobody else did especially panda! as i sat on the cramped bus, i pulled out my phone to check the time when i noticed that i had a voicemail message from panda, as i placed the phone to my ear and listened, my heart began to ache as i heard the poor girl sobbing, aw she had a arguement with her mum! she is certainly having a tough time i must go cheer her up, i got of the bus and felt the cold air hit my bare arms, so i pulled down my sleeves to my hoodie and continued walking heading through the estate, as i got closer though i noticed a group of dickheads surrouding somebody, clearly taunting and frighting them, instant kicked in as i rushed over to the large group of boys,

"oi you twats got a problem!" the main leader of the group was a thin but really tall boy, wearing a huge gold chain around his neck,

"what did you just say to us?!"

"i asked if you had a problem!" thats when i noticed the trembling girl they were tormenting was my Panda!

"uh unless you want it with you i suggest that you move along!"

"well the thing is you happen to be messing with my mate! and no one messes with my fucking mates!" i say getting threatingly close to the boy,

"oh the little rich girl belongs with you does she?!" panda came cowering behind me, thats when i noticed that she had a split lip, her top a little bit ripped that made me lose it entirly! i punched the boy full force onthe face,

"Panda run!" i said throwing a few more punches at a few of the charging group of lads, seeing a frightened and traumatized panda legging it, once she was at my block i legged it aswell not before warning them,

"if you ever come near my panda again i will fucking kill you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Cooks POV**

as soon as i made it to my block, i slowed myself down and made sure that they hadnt followed me, when i was sure they hadnt i made my way up to my flat, Panda Pops was sat shivering and sobbing outside my frontdoor, i slowly walked over and leaned down beside her, oh christ she looked really pale, and her lip looked slightly swollen, as well as her red puffy eyes, but that was from the crying, i stoked her cheek tenderly,

"hey pops its alright im here now those twats wont harm you i promise!"

"thank...thank...you!"

"come on lets get you inside!" i picked her up and awkwardly put the key in the lock, as soon as the door opened i lead panda to the sofa and gently placed her down, pulling a blanket over her, i then shut my front door, double locking it, and then i headed over to the kitchen, picking up a old white cloth and pulling loads of ice cubes into the cloth, this was something that i was a pro at! i was often placing ice onto my fists or my face after having drunken fights, but doing this for my mate was somewhat slightly distressing, but i put on my calm act when i walked back towards the sofa, sitting myself gently beside her and instantly placing the cloth to her lip and holding it there,

"Sorry Pands!" i say seeing her wince slightly,

"your safe in here pops! i will protect you alright!" panda nodded her head, both of us looking at each other, not needing to speak words. After a few minutes i removed the cloth from pandas lip, placing it onto the table,

"Cookie, can i ask you something?"

"of course fire away!"

"do you think...that i should of...stayed in america?"

"why do you ask that pops?!"

"please answer me first!" i sigh thinking about the question, i sit back and my arm wrapped around panda,

"well i think that...you left because you were unhappy there right, so therefore i think that you made the right choice coming back home!" panda smiles at me, which immediatly turns into a frown, i stoke her hair,

"Pands whats going on?!"

"what you mean?!"

"something has happened, something your not telling me bout!" she looked at me questioningly, then she huddled in closer to me, her body still trembling slightly,

"cookie...when did it all get so compleatly fucked up?!"

"good question!"

"no seriously cook! i cant remember the last time we were all delirously happy!" i didnt like where this converation was going, pandora moon was clearly truamaized but i dont think it was just about those lads attacking her, i think its been a long time coming! damn holy fuck! im going to have to help her on my fucking own arent i! since nobody else gives two shits bout pops! well fuck the lot of them! i sit myself up lean my head gently against pandas which made her silent, my eyes shut tightly, my hands stroking her cheeks,

"pops i love you!"

"i love you too cookie!" pandora replied through silent tears, i then kissed her forehead, panda then placed her hands onto my face gently stroking my cheeks, the intensity of the moment was so differant when we had slept together at her birthday party years ago, back then i was just helping a dear mate lose her virginity, but now i dont know why but my heart and body longed to hold her in my arms, to touch her beautiful pale skin, or body moving together...

**Pandoras POV**

James Cook was my hero! theres no other way to describe it! fuck knows what whose lads would of done to me if Cookie hadnt shown up! right now we are sat closely together on the sofa, both our hearts beating rapidly, his probably cause he is still feeling the adrenaline off kicking their arses, mine well mine was simpley because i love James Cook! i have always loved James Cook not in a romeo and juliet kind of way! its just Cookie had somehow been the only person who really gets me, not even Tomas got me and i love him! our faces are inches apart, and the tender moment we are having is a really super cool intense one which wouldnt be right if i didnt give my hero a kiss, just to show how much i appreciate him! i slowly lean forward, my heart beating rapidly, cooks eyes looking intensly into mine as my lips touched his,

"what was that for pops?!"

"oh sorry...i was just showing my appreciation!" cookie burst out laughing, then full on snogged my face of leaving my head all dizzy with surprised glee,

"what was that for?!"

"showing my appreciation!" cookie winked, both of us grinning, then before we knew it we were suddenly lying in the bed, cooks hips grinding on top of me, both of us screaming words of pleasure! if im being honest cook was the only person that made me feel really orgasmic! it was like we were killing each other!


End file.
